I'm simplely
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Porque Sakura creía que era simple/ Sakura centric AU.


Esta historia va dedicada a mia hyuga hace mucho tiempo, demasiado para ser exacta me pediste que cree un KakaSaku, - y un fic de Neji con un personaje que yo vea factible – y te prometí hacerlo, tarde mucho, porque mi idea de KakaSaku era otra pero quede barada en la mitad de la historia, me partí la cabeza y nada de nada, pero en fin ayer estaba haciendo una historia con Sakura como protagonista y al final pude volverlo un KakaSaku, y la verdad esta historia es para ti, así que ojala – eso espero – que te guste.

En fin, a los demás lectores les doy gracias por hacer click en la historia y leer, me gusto como quedó la historia, pero eso es a mí, quiero ver sus opiniones, mejor les dejo de fregar la paciencia, y a leer

* * *

_**I'm simplely**_

Bien, yo, Sakura Haruno, tenía varios problemas en mi vida; uno, era el hecho de que el chico que me gusta no me hace caso, dos, mi amigo es un idiota, tres, el profesor de filosofía siempre llega tarde, cuatro, peleo de forma frecuente con mis padres de estupideces, cinco, mi mejor amiga no para de insultar mi frente, y… ah. Sí. _¿Ya mencione que el chico que me gusta no me da ni la hora?_

Pues ahí estaba hundida en problemas, idiotas, sí, pero eran mi mundo, mi esencia e historia; y si bien no eran de gran relevancia para el seguimiento de este gran globo azul que llamamos tierra, ni sus habitantes; yo podría hacer una barbaridad si los problemas seguían metiéndose entre ceja y ceja.

En fin, saliendo de eso, y volviendo al tema que desde un principio quise mencionar – porque había tema, no hablo por hablar – empezaré con mi duda existencial. Esta – la duda – era clara y concisa, o se necesita pensar mucho, pero me desquebraja la cabeza, y tengo ganas de golpear algo, y romperlo – hacerlo trizas si es posible – o bien hacer el idiota intento de ahogarme con la almohada mientras grito un "¿Por qué?". Otra vez, sin querer salirme por la tangente – pero aceptando que es fácil hacerlo porque… ejem, prosigamos – hablaré de esa cuestión fundamental que molesta mi pobre mente, entrecruza mis cables, y me deja con varias noches sin sueño. No, para la desgracia de muchos no hablare de una tragedia, y no, no mate a nadie, a pesar de que hoy tuve ganas de sacarle uno que otro diente de un puñetazo a Sai, tras que dijera con ese tono impersonal que siempre emplea "¿Por qué las chicas como tú desarrollan solo el culo y nunca las tetas?" lo quise matar, pero… no estamos hablando de eso, ¿verdad?

Ya, siendo cruda, la pregunta es la siguiente: "¿Por qué soy tan jodidamente normal?"

Claro que antes no me molestaba serlo, – o bien no me andaba autosugestionando con dicha pregunta – estaba cómoda en ese estado, la vida era tranquila y si bien tenía esos altibajos mencionados admito que no es para tanto. Aunque claro este pensamiento cambio cuando ese amor que tengo – ese chico de ojos negros, y porte desolado a la vez que altanero – cambio el "molesta" con un "eres tan simple" con ese tono de indiferencia bien trazado, no le importaba decírmelo, pero a la tonta de mí las palabras calaron hondo, y se repetían en estruendoso eco en mi mente.

Hey, carajo, yo no quería ser simple, no quería ser normal. Al menos no quería ser así para él, porque puede que esa sea la razón de que ser aparentemente invisible a sus ojos. Y con este pánico ilógico empecé a ver qué hacer conmigo, al mismo tiempo que me comparé con los demás, y me di cuenta que era la más normal.

Sasuke – mi amor eterno, ese mismo que a duras penas sabía de mi existencia – tenía ese "no sé qué", más un "qué sé yo" que me atraía como idiota y esos diligentes y malditamente oscuros ojos ocultaban varias historias dispersas; si bien una obra de arte, sería hecho por un pintor falto de vista y tacto, perdido en un nebulosa de formas inconexas que poco a poco tomaban sentido, y si era una canción triste, lenta, pero rápida; complejo como ninguno, y desgraciadamente jamás pude entenderlo. En cambio Naruto – mi mejor amigo, mi sol, mis estrellas, y el confort hecho persona – desprendía más vida que el mismo astro al que le relaciono, hiperactivo, bocón, tierno, inocente, desquebrajado, resentido, y la persona más buena que he conocido; él era simple como y ese mismo rasgo se te hacía indescifrable ya que se crió en las condiciones para ser un fiasco o una obra similar a Sasuke, pero no lo era, él era simplemente lo que es, Naruto. Y volví a hacerme evaluaciones con otros, Kakashi que siempre llegaba tarde, despreocupado, ausente, perseguido por fantasma volátiles que no le dejaban en paz, y ojos tristes perdidos en la nada y la boca tapada por una bufanda; él era un cuadro abstracto e indescifrable.

Y la lista se acrecentaba, no me podía comparar con Hinata porque, _¿viste el iris de sus ojos? _O bien lo oscuramente hermosa que era, y joder, parece una muñeca de porcelana ambulante, y de verdad a veces parecía que ella salió de un cuento de terror, y pero era sumamente dulce, creo, en fin no la conozco. Y Shikamaru, el puto flojo era un genio, veía nubes todo el santo rato, pero su IQ era exorbitante y le envidiaba. Ino era una Barbie, tan bella que dolía y me daban celos, y al final solo daba ganas de apuntarle con el dedo y compararla con un pedazo de plástico; pero todo quedaba en paz cuando al otro día con miradas ariscas una le perdonaba a la otra: Ino por haberle cosificado, y yo… pues habían varias razones, esa rubia enojada desprendía veneno en cada palabra.

Y pensaba, y re-pensaba mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, el vidrio me mostraba mi figura, ni linda, ni fea, una chica normal física y mentalmente, e intentaba buscar con mis ojos ese baúl invaluable que tenía consigo los secretos de la autenticidad.

-o-

Vino así como un antojo; exacto como cuando estas echado en la cama, te ruge la tripa y deseas un helado de chocolate, o cuando te bajas en otra parada de bus, porque… pues porque "sí" y "qué". Así fue que ese día llegue a la peluquería me hice cortar la larga melena a pasar por unos cinco dedos de mi nuca, y lo teñí de rosado. Recuerdo los ojos de la estilista al decirle el color, sus orbes se abrieron grandes y preguntó "¿segura?" y yo fruncí el ceño "sí" conteste arisca y me mordí los labios para no lanzar alguna barbaridad, porque en fin mi pobre cabello estaba en sus manos.

Cabe decir que me sentí viva y diferente ya no tan normal y vi a mi otra yo en el espejo conjunto a las lentillas de color jade que refulgían hermosos. Y salte como una niña, aplaudí a mi imagen, peine el poco cabello que tenía con mis dedos, y al final me lance un beso. Me veía especial, única, aún así al salir a la calle y robar unas cuantas miradas que al poco tiempo perdieron el interés, y callaron y volvieron a su mundo noté que no era tan distinta; mucho menos cuando un niño me extendió el periódico para que le compre, y vi la primera página, con letras grandes y coloridas, típicas de un periódico amarillista el caso de un asesinato.

Mis labios tiemblan, mi pulso aumenta y quito el periódico de las manos del infante, para después salir corriendo cual demente, y el crío me grita y corre tras de mi, unas cuantas cuadras para al final farfullar un "perra" y dejarme marchar. Pero mi mente no escucha y comprende nada más que el titular: "Adolescente asesina a su hermano"

_Y no comprendo._

En la fotografía esta él – ese chico de ojos oscuros que no se digna a verme – esposado y llevado a fuerzas del lugar.

_Soy tan simple._

Y me duele la cabeza, ya no puedo más.

-o-

Tiemblo, no sé si llamarlo euforia, nervios o verdadero pavor. Con el pasar del tiempo no supe distinguir, pero sé que la sensación me la da Sasuke y tengo que tragarme la idea de que me agrada.

"Y…" estiro las palabras no sé qué decir o bien como empezar con una charla decente – menos con él- al final tomo un poco de aire procurando no ahogarme y vuelvo a empezar "¿cómo has estado?"

Por un momento – corto, efímero, que no vale la pena mencionar – me mira con ese par de ojos impoluto ónix, ojos empañados con un nuevo sentimiento que no sé reconocer, y… _eres tan simple, _me repito porque sigo sin poderlo leer. Las respuestas no fluyen, yo sigo parada viéndolo y él con los ojos mirando a la nada, los puños apretados, labios comprimidos y ese nada/todo que él emana, me deja otra vez perdida en su ser, sin encontrar nada.

"Sasuke-kun" pregunto, y él me ve, bota un bufido y después se levanta del asiento y me grita "puta, no quiero que vuelvas a visitarme, es su culpa que él… él…" y su voz se corrompe por un corto instante, golpea el vidrio con los puños, y los guardias le apresan y se lo llevan – lo alejan de mí. Y solo escucho más gritos "cabrones ustedes serán los primeros en pagar" y mi corazón tiembla, peino mis cortos cabellos para tranquilizarme, pero no logro evitar que un lágrima se resbale de mi mejilla.

Y no entiendo nada.

_Soy tan simple._

Me acurruco en mi miseria normal, y me siento más patética.

El cabello no cambió nada, ni los ojos jade. Sasuke no me mira, y lo entiendo cada vez menos.

Otra lágrima se escurre por mis mejillas, y el delineador ensucia mi rostro.

"¿Sakura-chan?" escucho tras mi espalda, limpio las lágrimas con fiereza, y pestañeo repetidas veces para quitar la humedad de mis ojos, y me volteo, y le veo – mi sol, el que me alumbra y da vida – y le sonrío ampliamente.

Se acerca y me pregunta "¿estás bien?" yo digo con una sonrisa "claro que sí idiota" y simulo que todo está bien, tenía un pensamiento simple, y no entendía, pero sabía fingir de buena forma mis emociones.

-o-

Si estaba triste Naruto era mi refugio, lo mismo pasaba si estaba tranquila o estresada, y demás. Cuando te acostumbrabas a Naruto, podía representar tu "todo" o al menos lo que se necesita para ser feliz, porque él te brindaba vida con esas sonrisas que casi nunca se desvanecen. Además de que conmigo es especial, sus ojos brillan y _por dios_ _sí que son bellos_, y yo sé muy bien que no me profesa solo amistad, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta, pero con mi naturaleza me sigo haciendo a las desentendida y no tomo importancia a la hecho de que puede que le este lastimando.

Naruto es mi amigo, mi cura, y el estereotipo de príncipe azul que deseo, al menos en carácter, apuesto que sí Sasuke tuviera algo de lo que tiene Naruto, mi cuento de hadas ya se hubiera realizado y creería en unicornios, sirenas, y duendes, y y juraría amor eterno bajo la luna – puedo hacerlo, pero no tiene chiste si el otro siquiera te escucha – pero… las cosas son como son, y nadie tiene lo que quiere. Porque a mí me gusta Sasuke no sabría decir por qué, pero sé que era por su carácter misterioso, y al final quedé hundida en él como ninguna – siquiera Karin que parecía un caso peor que el mío – y Naruto es un amor, el cielo prometido, y lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero eso no cambia que sea mi amigo, casi hermano.

Ese día mientras estaba en su apartamento en sus brazos sollozando como una idiota porque no entendía, pero solo admitía que Sasuke estaba raro, y Naruto acariciaba mis cabellos, y me daba frases de consuelo y el ·"te prometo que Sasuke volverá a ser el mismo" salía de sus labios, pero no me quitaba ni un poco de mi pena.

Me acurruqué en él hasta crear un charco, y la cabeza dolía y veía borroso. Naruto seguía ahí siendo amable, y yo cometí un pecado. Porque fue un impulso que al querer calmar mis quejidos haya besado sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron – grandes, muy grandes – y sus labios semi abiertos exhalaron un poco de aire, su cara estaba colorada y el cuerpo tenso.

"Sakura-ch…"

"No te imaginas cuanto le quiero" volví a sollozar y el brillo celeste de sus ojos parecía transformarse en azul. Como el agua dulce que tras ser contaminarse tanto es solo agua turbia, imbebible y esto es culpa de aquellos que lo usan como basurero.

Fue ahí que noté que había la posibilidad de que no era tan simple, era un monstruo que jugaba con el alma inocente de mi amigo, casi hermano; con el cual había cometido semi-incesto. Y quise buscar a Sasuke y decirle, "ya no soy simple, ¿te podrías fijar en mí?", pero no, todos sabíamos que Sasuke buscaba algo que nadie entendía pero parecía tener el nombre de su hermano, y la venganza, además…

Acaricié sus ojos y sabiendo que ya era tarde intente consolar:

"Naruto, te amo"

"No mientas Sakura-chan" me pidió un tanto disgustado, pero con su _chan _superpuesto en mi nombre, aún con ese cariño de siempre. El idiota se seguía demacrando conmigo, y me daba de beber de su ser, y yo desperdiciaba todo llorando por Sasuke.

¿Naruto por qué me quieres tanto? Me tiento a decir pero no quiero arruinar más las cosas.

_Y no entiendo._

_Soy tan simple. _

¿Qué hice para merecer ese amor incondicional?

_Sigo perdida._

_Soy una idiota._

_¿Por qué quiero que la luna brille por sí sola, cuando tengo al sol?_

Defraudada conmigo misma acabo por enfurecer y explotar.

"¿Por qué no me crees?" pregunto indignada "eres un idiota" terminé por decir, para salir de su casa, y quedar con la convicción de no volverlo a ver.

-o-

Encontré a mi madre esperándome en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Dónde estuviste?", "Hija, no seas estúpida, te prohibí que vieras a ese delincuente", "¿Me escuchas?", "Sakura toma atención a tu madre", "¡Sakura!" y la mente quería explotar.

"¡Váyanse a la mierda!" y al final estallo e insulte a mi madre irritada que intento jalarme del cabello, intente escapar pero al final de las escaleras me agarró y me dio una bofetada, y otra más; mi rostro se calentaba y tenía ganas de golpearla.

"Suéltame" chille y sus ojos marrones se enfundaron en mi.

"Debes respetar a tus padre, o si no sales de la casa" dijo para darme otro bofetón, y de la rabia la empuje. Fue un mal cálculo, fuerza demás, o malicia que no reconozco, pero su cuerpo calló por los escalones, la cabeza retumbo dos veces contra el suelo, y se quedo inerte en el piso. Y con el cuerpo temblando, la respiración histérica salí de mi casa.

_¿Soy idiota? _Ya lo sé.

Me daba pavor volver a casa, y temía haber matado a mi madre por la torpeza de mis actos, que no lograba entender.

"Soy tan simple" susurré, mientras me dejaba mojar por las gotas cristalinas que caían del cielo. No me importo acabar empapada, se sentía bien, tenía la sensación que me limpiaba de esos pecados que no logro reconocer.

Y daba vueltas en el mismo sitio como una niña, mientras recordaba la mirada vacía de Sasuke y el nuevo tono de azul en los ojos de Naruto.

Aún sin entender. Siendo putrefacta por ignorante, yo era…

"Sakura"

Fue coincidencia. Al menos yo no me esperaba que el profesor que siempre llegaba tarde, el que nos trataba como estúpidos y _Sakura tú sabes todo el texto pero nunca llevas algo a la práctica, _se encontraba en el mismo lugar que yo.

Uno de sus dedos limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas, y me di cuenta que lloraba.

_Soy idiota._

Y él me sonrió bajo su bufanda, pero sus ojos grises parecían brillar amables. Y todo se difumino en un instante.

_Que simple._

Había caído de la forma más estúpida.

Kakashi era de ese tipo de hombres que apenas hablaba, siempre iba con un libro en mano – para colmo erótico, el muy pervertido – demasiado sincero, pero a su estilo amable. Enseñaba filosofía y reprobaba a más alumnos que la media, juro que no entendía nada pero memorizaba cada teoría como un rezo y así aprobaba. Tenía la manía de cubrirse el rostro – el cual por cierto jamás logré ver – ex alumno del difunto padre de Naruto, por ello allegado al rubio, a mí y con un interés tangible por Sasuke, ya que le recordaba a cierto amigo suyo que también termino en prisión - ¿pasaba eso siempre con los Uchiha? No lo sé – y es por eso que cuando él me dijo "cálmate, todo saldrá bien" me dio paz.

-o-

"¿Cuánto quieres de azúcar?" preguntó y no sabía por qué lo hacía si él ya me había puesto tres cucharillas y revuelto la bebida, al final solo murmure la cantidad señalada.

Y puede que sea porque yo estaba desolada, o porque él estaba cansado de estar solo, puede ser también porque yo soy una persona demasiado simple, y me enamoro fácilmente de cualquiera – irónicamente no de Naruto, porque él era todo lo que deseaba y quería siempre verlo como una quimera – o en fin él estaba caliente – también yo lo admito- , yo era una adolescente mojada de pies a cabeza por la torrencial lluvia, además de que él siempre lee porno. En fin, acabamos besándonos, no, eso es poco lo nuestro fue más animal. Porque las ropas cayeron desgarradas, y mi boca sangró, y tuve ganas de escribir mi nombre en su piel con la fuerza de mis dientes. Al final acabé entre sus brazos olvidando por un momento el amor de mi vida, y la dulce sonrisa e mi amigo, casi hermano.

Y quise estar todo el tiempo con Kakashi.

"¿Todo está bien?" preguntó

Y su voz surtió el efecto de un adormecedor.

_Que simple soy. _

Ahora ya no me importa mi normalidad, mientras no tienda a convertirme en monstruo.

-o-

Empecemos de nuevo.

Hola, yo soy Haruno Sakura, y en mi vida se amontonan varios problemas; uno, el chico que me gusta esta preso y me amenazó de muerte, dos, ya no puedo volver a ver la sonrisa bobalicona – y sumamente hermosa – de mi amigo, casi hermano, tres, ya no voy a la escuela porque… porque ya no quiero, cuatro, no he vuelto a mi casa porque temo haber asesinado a mi madre, y no estoy dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias, cinco, mi mejor amiga se rehúsa a responder mis llamadas, y no lo entiendo, a la vez que ya no hay las peleas odiosas/amistosas entre nosotras, y… ¿Ya mencione que vivo con un hombre mayor, y que para colmo este fue llamado alguna vez Sensei?

* * *

_Tiene algún sentido esta historia? No tengo ni idea, quise trazar un poco a Sakura, pero cabe la posibilidad que haya salido Ooc, aunque me parece que esto puede ser - no lo aseguro, pero puede ser - en fin espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_Ahora aquí esta el oneshot KakaSaku que prometía, para la próxima semana - como dije que iba a hacer pero falló todo el tiempo - pienso hacer un ShikaIno, ya que intento ponerme el reto de hacer un oneshot por semana, espero que lo lean. Ah, y por favor comenten, bye.  
_


End file.
